


She Really Is A Sweet Girl

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After a long mission, you come back to your room to find Anastasia waiting on you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	She Really Is A Sweet Girl

When you first brought Anastasia to Chaldea, everyone tried to tell you to be careful of her. Mash, Da Vinci, Artoria, and even Tomoe. None of them wanted to see you get hurt emotionally or physically by the new young woman that you summoned into your care. But there was something they didn't know about Anastasia that only you did. Behind that cold, almost heartless face she puts on for everyone else, is a young woman who is yearning for the loving nature and touch that you provide each and every unit you bring in. And, unfortunately for how others see her, she only shows her thanks for your attention when the two of you are alone. Fortunately, that leads to those showings of thanks turning into something you might not want the other women under your care to see.

And the way Anastasia showed her thanks this time was by waiting for you to come back to your room in Chaldea, wearing not a single shred of clothing and looking at you with the faintest of smiles on her lips. "Welcome back... Master... I was getting worried with just how long you were taking..." That faint smile on her lips remained even as she tilted her head to the side, looking to see if anyone followed you into the room. But you closed the door behind you, the smile that she wore grew even wider. Almost becoming one that went from ear to ear. And seeing it caused your heart to melt for a moment, as even you hadn’t seen her smile that big since she arrived.   
  
However, before you could ask just what she had in mind for her visit this time, assuming that she was here to tease you or try to pull a quick prank, Anastasia rushed her way up to you and wrapped her arms around your neck. You instinctively wrapped yours around her body and held her close to you, knowing that she needed this moment of affection more than the other women that were in your case. So, instead of saying a word, you chose to stand in silence, allowing her nude form to feel the warmth of your body against her own.

Of course, her skin had a gentle cool tingle to it, but that didn’t stop you from enjoying this moment. Especially when Ana leaned her head up and stole a kiss from your lips on the spot, not wasting a single moment in taking what she wanted. The kiss between the two of you lingered for just a moment. Just long enough for you to be able to feel her grip around your neck get slightly tighter. But before you could properly enjoy and savor the moment, Ana’s lips pulled away from your own and she managed to slide her way out of your grip before you could stop her.

Without missing a beat, using the moment she had, the young ice queen spun on her heel and made her way over to your bed. When she got close enough, you finally noticed the little decorations of snowflakes she had littered on it. And, for a moment, you couldn’t tell if they were real snowflakes she had made or if she had somehow snuck props into your room while you were out on a quest. Either way, the gesture felt sweet all the same. Especially when she plopped her rear end down on the edge of the bed and gestured you over with a quick flick of her wrist.   
  
“Come here, Master… I know that you don’t get to spend much time in your room with how much there is for you to do, but I was hoping you’d allow me to…. Show you my appreciation once again.” Anastasia bit down on her lower lip as she imagined just what she had in mind do show you her appreciation, the excitement clear on her face as a gentle red tint flushed to her cheeks. However, instead of waiting for you to sit down on the bed, when you got within her arms reach, she quickly yanked you down onto your own bed held your head to her breasts.

In the heat of the moment, you remembered the first time you had called her into your room. It wasn’t for anything more than to check on her and see how she was adjusting to her life in Chaldea. But, in less than ten minutes, she had managed to convince you to rest against her breast, the quick pace of her heart loud and soothing in your ear. And now that she had you in the same position? You noticed that the beat of her heart was much calmer than back then. That she had grown far more comfortable around you than when she first got here. And you couldn’t help but feel some kind of joy because of that.

Though, you didn’t get to enjoy the joy of the moment as she carefully rolled over onto the bed, stopping when you were flat on your back and she was laying over you. “I know the perfect thing to welcome you back home, Master… It’s… Well, it’s not something I would think about with anyone else…” With a heavy breath filling her nostrils, Anastasia brought both of her hands to the hem of your pants, pulling them down without any hesitation and allowing your cock to spring free. “I’ve thanked you with my mouth, my breasts, my… My ass… And my thighs…”   
  
There was a short pause as she got a look at your hardening member, the scent that wafted from it every time she pulled it out clearly getting to her once again. That smile that she showed you a moment ago when you walked into the room coming right back to her face. However, there was a distinct sense of lust and desire in her gaze. “I thought today would be the day I thank you… With my pussy…”

Your eyes immediately dropped down to your crotch, watching as she started to drag her index finger along her stomach, a small ice blue glow coming off of it. You watched for a moment, following the movement of her fingers until it finally stopped. And when it did, you noticed that she had drawn a symbol on her stomach that had a gentle blue glow. A symbol that reminded you of a womb seal that a few of the Servants around Chaldea had. All of them spoke about how it-   
  
“I’m sorry, Master… With this, I shouldn’t be able to get pregnant.” A gentle blush came to her cheeks as she turned her head to the side, almost conflicted about if she wanted to carry your child or not. But instead of sitting there and pondering the thought, possibly ruining the mood, Anastasia scooted forward on your lap and dragged her slick pussy along the length of your shaft. The same shaft that had violated most parts of her body already, her pussy being the thing the two of you had agreed to save until she felt like she was ready to fully give herself to you.

Anastasia brought both of her hands to either side of your head and leaned herself down until her lips met your own. “I… I would love to carry your child, Master… But I don’t know if I’m ready for it… With the life we live… I just-” She quickly fell quiet when she felt your lips crash against her own, catching her off guard and quieting her right then and there. All while she felt your hands traveling along her body, the warm touch of your fingertips sending shivers along her spin as she relished in that heat. And when your hands stopped on her hips, Anastasia suddenly felt like she was in a place where she belonged once again. A place where her new Master wouldn’t force her into something that she didn’t want to do. A place where her new Master truly loved and cherished her. A place where she could be alone with the man she loved and cherished more than anything in Chaldea.

Her lips remained in a smile as she started to rock her hips back and forth, carefully grinding herself against your cock and taking her time in giving you her virginity. Anastasia’s breath hitched as she caused the tip of your shaft to press against her slit, threatening to push inside of her and take the thing that she made you promise to hold dear if she gave it to you. But instead of giving herself a moment to think about it and possibly regret it in some way, Anatasia pushed her hips backward and caused your cock to stand at attention, the first two inches of it spreading heer inner walls and giving her a slight expectation of what you would feel like buried inside of her.   
  
After a moment of staying in place, Anastasia nodded her head and let out a gentle breath. “Thank you, Master. For welcoming me into your home, your arms, your room, and your life. Thank you, for giving me a home and showing me that, some places, can always warm your soul.” A sharp breath erupted from her lips as she slammed herself down on your cock, burying each and every inch of your member into her previously virgin cunt. Almost immediately, pain filled Anatasia’s face. She knew that it would hurt to take the whole thing in at once, but she saw no better way to thank her Master than to do just that.

Fortunately for your sanity and both of your pleasure, Ana didn’t take more than a moment to compose herself and start moving. She began slow, simply rocking her hips back and forth in your lap. Both to stretch out her inner walls and to bring you, the man she loved and wanted to please, pleasure while she adjusted to just how full you made her feel by being buried inside of her. Shaky breaths started to leave her in time with her movements as she kept her head low and pressed against your neck, almost nuzzling into you as she tried to get used to the feeling of being so full.

However, as the seconds ticked by and she just couldn’t get used to your size, Anastasia carefully pushed herself up so that she was sitting straight up and looking down at you. A slightly worried smile was on her lips as she met your gaze. But it wasn’t a look of worry that made you concerned, but instead relieved. It was easy to see that she was struggling with now having your cock inside of her. And, on more levels than one, knowing that caused you grow more excited and become harder inside of her.

And, much to your pleasure, growing harder inside of her seemed to be a surprise to Anastasia, making her gasp and bring her hands to her breasts, shocked you could still somehow get more aroused than you already were. “Master… I didn’t think… You’d make me feel this full…” She brought one of her hands to her stomach, pressing it just a few inches over the womb seal that she had drawn on her skin. And when she felt where the tip of your cock was inside of her, Anastasia gasped once again. Only this time, her voice was filled with pure pleasure and excitement. She started to rock her hips once again in this position, this time shaking her hips from left to right as well, making sure that your member rubbed against every spot inside of her pussy that it could. For no reason other than to make sure you felt as good as she could make her.

Anastasia kept one hand on her stomach as the other rested against her breast, giving her reason to gently squeeze and play with the sensitive mound as she steadily picked up the pace of her movements. Especially once she started to carefully bounce herself on your lap. Going from rocking her hips from side to side to hoisting them up in the air and bringing herself back down allowed Ana to really gain a grasp of just how wonderful you felt inside of her. Instead of simply resting against her inner walls and stretching her out, your cock was now starting to mold her pussy to the shape of your dick. And with how wonderful it felt to have her cunt be empty and then suddenly filled again, Anastasia couldn’t bring herself to hide her pleasure.

Those hot breaths that landed against her neck when she first penetrated herself were steadily and rapidly turning into lurid and exciting moans. Moans that Ana found no need to stifle as she began to pick up the pace and roughness of her bouncing. It wasn’t much, but going from carefully moving herself up and down your shaft, she was now bouncing upward as quick as she could only to allow herself to fall back down and impale herself on your cock. And each and every time she did, another blissful moan spilled from her lips.

Of course, while you lay on your back and enjoy the pleasure that she was bringing you, you couldn’t help but feel happy knowing just how much she was enjoying herself. She was in control of the moment, her pace, and how much of your dick she took into her pussy. And Anastasia seemed to be enjoying herself more and more by the moment, especially as you moved one of her hands from her bouncing hips to her stomach, carefully dragging your fingers through the thin spaces of her womb seal and eventually bringing it to her breast.   
  
The moment that you did, a sharp and blissful sound rumbled in Anastasia’s throat, her eyes immediately fluttering shut as she gave in to your touch. Though, she didn’t stop bouncing as you squeezed her soft mound, playing with it and keeping it from heaving and bouncing right along with her as she fucked herself on your dick. Surprisingly, as you squeezed her breast, you were able to feel her racing and pounding heart through her skin, showing you just how much she was enjoying this moment that the two of your shared.

But as she continued to bounce on your shaft, Anastasia’s inner walls started to tighten and convulse around your member. And she didn’t show any signs of stopping as she leaned her head back and simply started to give in to the pleasure that you brought her. The pleasure that she saught each and every time the two of you had a chance to be alone. The pleasure that she knew she would never be able to feel if she continued to live her former life with her previous Master. And it helped that the feeling of your warm skin against hers caused her to feel that much better. To feel like you had a hold on her and wouldn’t let her go for one reason or another.

Though it was only her first time, Anastasia didn’t take a single second to pause and allow her body to rest. The ecstasy that coursed through her as she filled herself over and over with your dick, the feeling of joy that surged through her heart from your touch, and the sense of belonging that she felt while alone with you in your room were things that pushed her to keep going. As well as things that enhanced the bliss and pleasure that she felt.

However, no matter how good or loved she felt, nothing would stop the pleasure that she felt from starting to reach its peak. As she bounced, Ana felt like there was a wall as she slammed herself down on your shaft, gasping in bliss and looking into your eyes. “Master… Master… I’m I’m gonna…” Hot and heavy breaths continued to spill from her lips as she dropped herself back down onto your, her breasts squishing against your torso as your hands moved to grab a hold of her plump rear end.

Fortunately, you knew exactly what she wanted to say. And you felt the exact same way. You were on the verge of cumming and you wanted to fill her with every drop of your cum, hoping to get her pregnant, womb seal or not. And that’s exactly what you did. With a firm hold on her rear end, your lips crashing against hers, and a sense of need and love coursing through you, you slammed Ana’s rear end down in your lap and unloaded inside of her.

Rope after rope of your thick and potent seed flooded into her womb, causing her to reach her peak and cum as well. And as you held her flush against your body, you could feel her inner walls spasming and quivering around your shaft, almost as if she was trying to milk it for each drop of your cum. And, just like both of you two wanted, you made sure to give her every drop that you could until your balls couldn’t produce anymore.

Minutes ticked away as the two of you allowed the afterglow of your orgasms to wash over you. But Ana was the first one to move, gently and carefully pushing herself up until she was sitting up straight and looking down at you once again. However, as she sat up this time, the womb seal that was there earlier was now glowing. And a bright and devious smile came to her face. “Sorry, Master… I know you would’ve tried to get me pregnant if I asked… But I wanted to be sure. This seal doesn’t prevent pregnancy. But instead enhances the chances.~”

Before you could say anything, Anastasia quickly leaned herself down and caught your lips in a quick and loving kiss. “I love you, Master. More than I can express.”


End file.
